Cinema 6/Weapons
=Melee = Knife, Conveniently found in most kitchens, often considered the best multipurpose object ever created. Dagger, Distinctly created for close quarters combat, a dagger is sharp on both sides and terribly effective and reliable when nothing else seems available. Short Sword, A great defensive or back up weapon when a primary weapon flies away from a Character’s grip, or worse, lost. Short and stout, a Short Sword is effective in the most rigorous of combat in trained hands. Long Sword, An excellent primary weapon and reliable and rugged for extended swordplay. Two Handed Sword, Larger and cumbersome, a larger sword is especially effective on horseback or while on higher ground. Only very skilled fighters should wield a larger sword against those with smaller weapons. Scimitar, Curved and well balanced, the Scimitar is well suited for extended war fighting as well as shorter conflicts. Asian Sword, Proven through the ages as immeasurably sharp, an Asian Sword provides a unique style and handling that no other type of sword affords. Chainsaw Sword, Noisy and intimidating, a Chainsaw Sword cuts through most forms of armor without yielding. Monomolecular Sword, Capable of cutting through virtually any material, the blade of this sword maintains singular molecular sharpness. Laser Sword, Effective against energy shields and in deflecting energy weapon fire, the Laser Sword is the must have for close quarters combat in any Science Fiction melee. Hatchet, Stalwart and multifunctional, a Hatchet provides the capability to chop wood, a balanced throwing weapon, and decent hammer in a cinch. Axe, Balanced and created for combat, an Axe is a truly beautiful weapon wielded in the right hands. Broad Axe, Wide and sharp on both blades, a Broad Axe offers great versatility in a range of combat scenarios. Pole Axe, Keeping a distance away from an opponent, the Pole Axe serves as a truly effective weapon when avoiding close quarters combat. Power Axe, Utilizing energy and plasma along a blade, the Power Axe provides a unique mix of advanced technology and deadly science into an effective, precise, and feared weapon. Whip, Simple, flexible, and multifunctional as a rope and lash, it provides a great method for saving the Character in distress by swinging into action. Flail, Ball, Capable of bone shattering impacts against an opponent; only a practiced fighter should use this weapon to avoid devastating mistakes. Flail, Spiked, A traditionally wielded weapon of cavalry, especially effective against opponents on lower ground or those without armor. Laser Whip, Dangerous and capable of delivering massive damage, a Laser Whip, equally dangerous to wield or struck by it. Club, An early form of the weapon, the club has a long reliable history of bludgeoning victims. Baton, Who thought anyone, could improve upon the common club? The Baton did just that by providing an extra handle and better balance and handling. Quarter Staff, Long held as the traditional weapon for pedestrian travelers, this weapon provides effective offense and defense. War Staff, Keeping an enemy away and hitting them at the same time is the primary purpose of a War Staff. Power Staff, Compact and portable, the Power Staff can extend instantly to the size of a larger staff, providing needed versatility in discrete warfare. Gravity Hammer, Sheer intimidation, force, and power mark the design and utilization of this weapon; it is capable of delivering uniquely devastating damage with little effort. Brass Knuckles, Punching someone with these on inflict more damage a lot more than punching them without these on. Wear them and see. Spiked Gloves, Studded and spiked, these gloves offer unexpected damage. Fighting Gloves, Plated with metal and formed to fit a fist pleasantly, while designed to deliver devastating force to an opponent, Fighting Gloves truly epitomize hiding something in one’s sleeve. Shock Gloves, Each strike or touch of these gloves delivers a powerful shock of electricity capable of stunning a target long while. Ranged Short Bow, A compact and reliable bow benefitting from strong penetrating damage. Long Bow, Drawn long and true a Long Bow is an efficient and accurate weapon in the hands of a trained archer. Cross Bow, Light, Small and discrete this weapon can easily take an opponent off guard. Cross Bow, Heavy, Built for the battlefield and sustained combat, a Heavy Cross Bow delivers grave damage at a significant range. Composite Bow, Designed for hunting and patience this weapon employs little effort for a maximum effect. Auto Bow, Capable of releasing a fury of punishing bolts through the air, the Auto Bow is a formidable weapon with a simple design. Flintlock Pistol, Capable of delivering a single devastating shot, this early pistol is not worth underestimating. Shock Pistol, By design, this weapon is non-lethal, however it renders a victim inert long enough to deliver them a lethal blow without effort. Revolver, Small Caliber, Both effective and reliable, a limited ammunition supply is always its short coming. Revolver, Large Caliber, Exceptionally lethal and powerful, both worthy of the intimidation it invokes, and requiring of frequent reloading. Pistol, Small Caliber, Steady and simple to use, this modern weapon was designed for combat between people. Pistol, Large Caliber, Large and unwieldy, only trained combatants should consider this weapon, while it provides a great deal of damage it is difficult to control when firing. Machine Pistol, Unpredictable and deadly this weapon rains bullets around and on an enemy, undoubtedly forcing them to take cover. SMG, Offering a little more control and plenty of ammunition, this weapon provides a compact balance for times of war. Concussive Pistol, Capable of delivering a massive burst of concussive force, this pistol delivers devastating damage in a small package. Laser Pistol, Sleek and deadly to any target hit, this weapon fires a beam of energy capable of piercing all but the most advanced armor. Carbine, Simple and portable, this weapon delivers pistol ammunition with greater accuracy and range. Concussive Carbine, Powerful and destructive, this weapon combines range and force into an easily wielded weapon. Laser Carbine, Providing more accuracy and better range, the beam of energy from this weapon seems slightly more menacing than its counterpart. Musket, While an early and handmade weapon, never underestimate its resolve to provide death. Hunting Rifle, Small Caliber, These weapons give superior range and accuracy, sacrificing speed and elegance as needed for war. Hunting Rifle, Large Caliber, Capable of extreme ranges and accuracy, these rifles also lack the reload time and reciprocal rate needed for combat. Automatic Rifle, Small Caliber, Balanced for combat, this weapon accurately rains bullets at enemies from great distances with a modicum of accuracy. Automatic Rifle, Large Caliber, Made for war, this weapon rips across battlefields and tears through ineffective barriers enemies may hide behind. Sniper Rifle, Scoped and Suppressed, Large Caliber, Patient and accurate this rifle provides the fast reload and consistent delivery needed of a weapon of war. Concussive Rifle, Created for providing pinpoint destruction at a great distance. Laser Rifle, This highly advanced weapon delivers excessively damaging force with precision and accuracy. Shotgun, Shock, Created for neutralizing multiple opponents, this weapon allows for crowd control and dispatching enemies as they lie prone. Shotgun, Double Barrel, The perfect solution to ending close range combat. Shotgun, Pump Action, A great weapon for room clearing, subduing multiple enemies, and close range combat. Shotgun, Semi-Auto, Designed for law enforcement and military combatants for the best versatility in urban environments. Shotgun, Automatic, Created explicitly for delivering death and destruction on an enemy without resolve. Grenade Launcher, Attached, A single fire weapon capable of accepting a versatile range of ammunition. Grenade Launcher, Spooled, The answer to delivering multiple grenades in a wartime scenario without the need to throw them. RPG Launcher, A compact weapon capable of firing and reloading quickly and delivering the versatility of grenades with additional impact force. Rocket Launcher, Designed to blow stuff up from far away. Sonic Gun, A weapon created to leave enemies in a gelatin state, disrupting their very bone and tissue structure. Portable Rail Gun, Rifle, Unequalled in its ability to penetrate any shield or energy, this weapon is the pinnacle of weapons technology using a projectile. Lightning Gun, A small handheld weapon, disturbingly unthreatening until ignited to throw a storm of lightning upon its victims. Beam Weapon, Handheld, Similar to a flashlight, this weapon generates a beam of energy able to disrupt matter and energy alike. Beam Weapon, Rifle, Using superior power supplies and target acquisition, this weapon can deliver devastating damage to the largest of beings as well as some vehicles. Crew Served (2 Person) Gun, Grenade, A portable turret, this weapon delivers an unending rain of grenades on any target with heightened accuracy and range. Crew Served (2 Person) Gun, Missile, A portable turret, this weapon launches missiles in a barrage of explosive mayhem, using specialized guidance systems and advanced targeting. Grenades Fragmentation Grenade, The basic grenade designed to shatter and leave its pieces in an enemy permanently. Concussion Grenade, A weapon capable of bending steel through energy alone, when it explodes anything nearby is pulverized. QEAQHAG Grenade, A non-lethal grenade created to stop anyone, anywhere in their tracks, the acronym says it all: Quick Expanding And Quick Hardening Adhesive Gel. EMP Grenade, A grenade designed to neutralize and disrupt electronics and electrical systems in a significant radius. Implosion Grenade, An often illegal weapon capable of delivering a punishing and devastating amount of damage through a sudden implosive force. Fusion Grenade, Aptly named, this weapon provides a micro-nuclear explosion, leaving behind all the radiation and carnage known to their predecessors. Fission Grenade, This weapon ejects super heated plasma, as hot as a star, completing disintegrating anything within the blast. Missiles Fragmentation Missile, A basic missile created to deliver shrapnel in a massive burst of fire. Concussion Missile, A missile created for the sole purpose of ripping holes in objects. QEAQHAG Missile, A missile whose purpose is meant for long range subjugation of targets with only one percent (1%) lethality. EMP Missile, A missile designed for disrupting large areas of electrical and electronic devices. Implosion Missile, Extremely illegal in most cases, this weapon uses gravititic forces to cause an implosion so powerful the most dense materials collapse upon them. Fusion Missile, A, (very small), nuclear warhead mounted on a small missile. Fission Missile, A small missile designed to deliver super heated plasma across an area, easily dispatching large numbers of enemies. Siege Weapons Scorpio, Dart Thrower, A one-person turret designed for fast and easy reload to fend off cavalry and strike down other siege machines on a battle field. It fires massive darts half the size of a human. Ballistae, a giant cross bow, this weapon requires a crew of soldiers to arm, aim, and fire, capable of knocking over stone walls and bringing down other siege weapons. Catapult, Designed to throw stones and other packages of destruction, the catapult launches its ammunition with enough force and damage to bring down structures. Trebuchet, Similar to a catapult, the Trebuchet provides greater reloading rates and easier designs provide better aiming. Polybolos, Like a multi-fire Ballistae, this weapon can deliver punishment across a battlefield with great speed and accuracy. 1. QEaQHAG: Quick Expanding and Quick Hardening Adhesive Gel Authorization Coding: C – Commercial Use I – Industrial Use M – Military Use X – Illegal Category:Cinema 6